


Sonnet 24601

by Miss M (missm)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Established Relationship, Love Poems, M/M, Some Humor, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert tries his hand at poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke (hence the implied face squirrels) but then found myself strangely charmed by the notion of Javert trying to write love poetry, so up it goes... Thank you so much to Pliny for looking it over!

Shall I compare you to a pinch of snuff?  
You are more soothing, more desirable;  
Rough crooks can make my workday far more tough  
And Chabouillet's demands are undeniable;  
Sometimes the shades of Toulon loom too dark,  
And often guilt and shame will fill my soul  
Beholding how the lashes left their mark  
On you, who never earned a fate so foul;  
But your eternal fairness shall not fade,  
Nor shall your garden ever turn to dust  
As long as we may sit there in its shade  
Where you will read your novels (if you must):  
So long as squirrels squeak and skies are blue,  
So long lives this, my vow of faith to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled across this amongst old email drafts -- apparently I wrote another sonnet from Valjean's POV, but never posted it? Perhaps because it wasn't betaed and I don't feel confident about writing poetry, but YOLO.

My lover's eyes are nothing like the stars,  
Which shine with distant cold: his gaze is keen,  
His hands most careful where they touch old scars,  
Vestiges that for ages were unseen;  
He knows my past: from him I do not hide,   
Nor do I flee his eager, earnest touch,   
For though I feared him, Heaven turned the tide,  
Creating friend from foe, caress from clutch;  
And so life's autumn brought another spring,  
Another love to ease my loneliness;  
And though he mourns my years of suffering,  
I could not wish for more than I possess:  
For after all my solitude and shame,  
He made me whole and gave me back my name.


End file.
